we_have_friends_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie
Charlie is a good friend of Ethan and Jonah's. Biography Charlie was present when Julian returned with a one-hundred dollar bill he found, and debated with the group as to what they should do with it. Charlie said they should keep it because of how great a find it was, and that furthermore he deserved a larger share of the cut for coming up with the plan to keep it. Ethan, however, claimed they should split it cleanly because his dad needed gas money, which Charlie vocally believed was false. After the outburst, Ethan said Charlie isn’t going to get any of it, prompting Charlie to tackle him to the ground and forcing the entire group into a struggle over the bill. Jonah ended the fight after smashing Julian’s head in with a bottle, which convinced Charlie to agree to return the bill. Charlie joined the boys as they happily put up flyers for the lost bill around the neighborhood, and was excited to receive a smooch from the lady who lost it. However, when it turned out two robbers were the ones claiming the bill, Charlie was hesitant to give it back. After Tim arrived and gave an inspiring allegory about Shrek, the group cheered Charlie on as he slowly delivered the bill back to the robbers. At the last second, Charlie tore up the bill, declaring neither party deserved it, causing the robbers to flee. Tim and the group berate Charlie for not picking up the hint in the story that they were going to beat up the robbers and keep the money, blaming their problems on him. Charlie believed he was doing the right thing, but ultimately gave up trying to argue. Some time much later, Charlie barged into Ethan’s house while trying to hide from a crazed Rastafarian man who was out to kill him. The man caught up to him, and he and Charlie got into a fight; Charlie claimed that the bones the man believed him to have stolen were safe in a crypt somewhere. Though Jonah rushed out to help his friend, Charlie tried to de-escalate the situation when he and the man got into a standoff of their own, demanding Jonah give him his gun. Charlie managed to get a few shots off at the man, but Ethan was eventually captured as a human shield, forcing Charlie to take a careful shot. Charlie missed the man entirely, shooting Ethan square in the forehead. After the skirmish, he joined Jonah and the man on the curb, all having seemingly reconciled their differences. Though he and Jonah realized the man is older, and thus more mature than they are, Charlie still liked the notion of being a kid. Almost a year later, Charlie showed up uninvited to the party Ethan was planning for Julian’s 19th birthday, using the wasps outside as a way of getting Ethan to let him into the house. Though Ethan said Tim would kill Charlie because he wasn’t old enough to attend the party, Charlie was willing to take the risk for Julian. While helping Jonah set up, Charlie recounted the story of how he ripped up a one-hundred dollar bill, as if Jonah hadn’t heard it before. After a knock at the door, the guys hid, believing it to be Julian’s arrival. However, they were shocked to learn it was the Rasta man instead, who erratically fired an AK-47 inside the house. The boys fled to the backyard and recovered two guns from a secret compartment for self-defense. Charlie got an idea, and told his friends to hold off the man for two hours before escaping to the desert, where he dug up the remains of the man’s son. He eventually returned in the nick of time, distracting the man from killing Jonah by throwing his son’s bones at him. Charlie suddenly whipped out a revolver and plugged the man with dozens of bullets, killing him. Afterwards, Charlie lamented the notion that their immaturity caused bad things to happen whenever they wanted to hang out with Julian, but Ethan reassured him that Charlie earned his maturity by assassinating the assassin. Months later, Charlie joined a comedy duo with Marten. Out of ideas, Charlie failed to deliver on his jokes during one of their performances at a kids’ birthday party, forcing Marten to end the show prematurely. After the show, Marten blamed Charlie for the duo’s lack of success. The next week at school, the boys mulled over ideas they came up with, but Charlie doesn’t have anything substantial. Charlie’s crush, Alice, sat down and invited Marten, her crush, to her birthday party that weekend. Charlie asked if he could go, and though she less-than-enthusiastically agreed, he gave her an awkward hug anyway. Their sleazy manager, Wyatt, arrived, and realized that Alice’s birthday party could be an opportunity for the duo to step up their comedy game. Though Marten was concerned they’d have to come up with a lot of new ideas, Charlie assured him he’d pull his weight. Later that day, Charlie studied Dane Cook routines as inspiration, and called Marten to see if they could rehearse their show that night; Martin declined, claiming he had to do something with his parents. At Alice’s party the next afternoon, she inadvertently revealed she and Marten had been together that night, causing Charlie to suspect Marten lied about his whereabouts. Wyatt ushered in the duo to perform their set, but it quickly began to bomb due to this new revelation as well as Charlie’s stage fright. Charlie ultimately drew a blank and tried to run away out of embarrassment, but tripped and fell, making everybody finally laugh; Marten then capitalized on the opportunity and told jokes at Charlie’s expense, winning the audience’s allegiance and most importantly, Alice’s. Charlie, Marten, and Wyatt held a group meeting the next day to discuss Charlie’s exit from the group. Though Marten was sick of having to save each show, Charlie desperately begged him to give him another chance. Marten nor Wyatt felt they could continue with Charlie, and so instead introduced G-Rex, a good friend of Wyatt’s, and Charlie’s replacement. Devastated, Charlie pummeled Marten, but was torn away by Wyatt and stormed off. Back in his own room, Charlie had a complete meltdown, tearing down the posters of his comedy idols. As the days went by, Charlie grew depressed and adopted an emo lifestyle while Marten, Alice, and G-Rex flourished. Later, Alice arrived at Charlie’s house and asked him to talk to Marten, who had since severed his partnership with G-Rex and Wyatt due to a string of issues. Alice apologized to Charlie for laughing at him during her party, and admits she actually found his jokes funny. Charlie headed over to Marten's place, and the two reconciled, realizing they had always been meant for each other. Stills Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 11.51.00 AM.png|Charlie and the gang wait for the owners. Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 2.04.58 PM.png|Charlie in terror. Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 2.11.38 PM.png|Charlie reassures Jonah it's okay to be a kid. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 12.30.09 PM.png|Charlie scours the waste for bones. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 1.09.34 PM.png|Charlie shoots the hitman. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 8.39.21 PM.png|Charlie, realizing Alice and Marten are together. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 9.00.56 PM.png|Charlie sips alone. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 9.02.28 PM.png|Charlie turns emo. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 9.15.47 PM.png|Charlie, embracing the darkness. List of appearances *''The Windfall'' *''Julian's 18th Birthday'' *''Julian's 19th Birthday'' *''Comedy Gold'' Category:Characters